


Strangers With Candy

by amelia_petkova



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to my LJ in May of 2008.</p><p>Disclaimer: Labyrinth belongs to the Jim Henson Co.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strangers With Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ in May of 2008.
> 
> Disclaimer: Labyrinth belongs to the Jim Henson Co.

"Just think about what I'm offering you." Jareth held out the peach to the nine-year-old boy staring at him. Much younger than he was used to but children would wish their siblings away at every age, after all. He would just have to come up with a hallucination that didn't involve a ballroom.

The boy looked him straight in the eye. He'd wanted to get rid of his little sister and had no interest in bargaining with the Goblin King. With no fear in his voice, he said, "Mom always told me not to take food from strangers."

"Bloody hell."


End file.
